A Change in Attitude
by Gina77
Summary: Gap-filler in the eposide of the exchange where Lou leaves the mission in a skirt and then we see her in pants. Lou also deals with being left behind.


**This is a little bunny that happens at the end of the Exchange. It's how Lou goes from leaving the hideout in chemise and a skirt and then being in pants and a shirt. It would be helpful if you read Pilarcita Her Best, Last Chance.**

Ike brought the horses into the mission.

"Boys let's get out of here," Teaspoon said, galloping away.

They all pulled up to the campsite, where they'd left Jane, and dismounted to let their post gunfight nerves settle.

Lou, still sore about everyone leaving her behind, stomped toward the fire with her skirt blowing in the wind and the sleeveless chemise falling off her shoulders. The temperature and the wind on the ride had made her cold.

Now that she knew everyone was going to be alright, Lou's blood was boiling even though she was shivering when the wind blew. They were all sitting around the fire, while the pot of coffee was brewing.

"Cody, what are you staring at?" Lou spoke roughly.

Everyone turned to look at Cody and seeing his baby blue eyes drooling over Lou.

"It's not very often I get to see you dressed like a Lady of the Night. I mean I wasn't there when you dressed as a saloon girl against Lambert."

"Lou, since Cody brought it up, do you need to see a doctor when we get back to Rock Creek?" Teaspoon asked in a fatherly way.

"No! Pike just had me beat trying to get information out of me. But, since I was left behind," Lou spoke harshly, glaring pointedly at Jimmy, Buck, Noah and Ike huddled together, "I didn't have any to give."

She moved to get herself a cup of coffee to try to warm herself up.

"Here, put on my coat," Jimmy said standing up trying to make amends for leaving her, when he saw her shiver.

"NO!" Lou shouted, giving Jimmy a hurt expression that tore at his heart.

"Lou, don't be mad at Jimmy. He wanted to bring you. Buck and I voted against him," Noah spoke up. "I said that you should stay because of the odds we wouldn't make it out alive."

"And I said", Buck stood coming closer to Lou, "you are family, but don't we owe it to ourselves to make sure at least one of us survives this?"

Lou stood there, looking at all of them with fire in her eyes.

"And how do you think I would feel left? Being the only survivor?" Lou said, pacing and rubbing her arms. "I thought we were all family and family means to stick together. Do you know what I tried to do to be here. Do ya? Let me tell ya! First, I tried tracking you myself. You covered your tracks well Buck." "Then, I tried getting the Sheriff to round up a posse, lot of good that did me. No one wanted to go after the Pike gang. Third, I tried getting into Pikes gang, but they said to come back when I grew up!" Lou was shouting at this point and trying to keep her tears at bay. Finally, I overheard one of Mistress Sorcha's girls telling her they needed another girl because one was sick. I stole a skirt and stripped down to my chemise. Then I had to endure being told I'm a little too skinny, but I would do. And why did I do this? Because, family protects family. And y'all just left me behind."

No one knew what to say, although everyone wanted to say something. Stuck, they just stood there.

"First my mother leaves me. I have to leave my brother and sister. Now, my second family leaves me behind. Maybe I should just leave! You all are willing to leave me anyway," Lou sulked, dashing away.

Jane watched the scene at the campfire and Lou as she scampered away. It brought her mind to the night her father died and her argument with him. Jimmy went to go after Lou, because it was eating at him for leaving her behind. Jane said, "Don't. Let me talk to her." She walked over to the wagon and pulled out a pair of pants. "Does anyone have an extra shirt?"

"In my saddle bag, Jimmy can you get Jane the shirt," Kid said. "Thanks Jane, for talking to Lou!"

"I'll see if I can't get her to come back and talk," Jane said following after Lou.

"Lou," Jane called, running after her. "We haven't met, but my name is Jane. I thought you could use these." She handed Lou the pants and shirt. "Frank Pike killed my father."

"Jane," Lou sniffed, nodding. "Yeah, I heard. I'm sorry. And, thanks for the clothes."

"I know it's none of my business, but I was here when they were worried about you. You all are a family that cares for one another. Take it from me, don't throw it away because you never know when someone will leave this world for good."

"Your father?" Lou questioned as she pulled on the pants that were a little too short.

"Yeah," Jane nodded. "We had an argument the night he was killed. I hate to think the last things he heard from my mouth was something mean."

"He... your family... he knows you didn't mean it," Lou said, rolling up the sleeves of the shirt that was two sizes too big for her.

"Yeah, but I still regret it," Jane sighed. "That's why I was so determined to make Frank Pike pay."

_I know why Teaspoon couldn't wait for me, Lou thought to herself, he was worried about Amanda, which meant they all had to leave with Teaspoon and couldn't wait for Ike and I. I can even understand why Noah and Buck voted to leave me behind, but it still hurts. But they are my family and family forgives family. _"Well, let's get back to camp," Lou grinned at the other girl. "So I don't have any regrets."


End file.
